Past, Present and Future
by someone3
Summary: ~~cHaPtEr FiVe!!~~L/J love/hate. So Lily thinks James is a perverted git. So wat? He is...or is he? There's something wrong with James...and Lily is curious. What will her curiousity lead to? After all, curiousity killed the cat.
1. New Aquaintances and Old Friends

Past, Present and Future  
  
CHAPTER ONE - New Acquaintances and Old Friends  
  
"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends" ~ The Beatles ~  
  
Lily's eyes drooped down, her head on the hard wooden table as her stomach grumbled.  
  
"Ingleburn, Felice!" cried McGonagall, making Lily's eyes snap open and sit up with a start. It was the sixth time she had attended one of these ceremonies, a sorting ceremony of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Lily was quite bored with them. She knew she was supposed to be paying attention, because as a Prefect, she was supposed to guide and help her 1st year Gryffindors with their introduction to Hogwarts. But really, who could be bothered?  
  
She sighed and rested her head down once more on he forearms, glancing down along the Gryffindor table. As she did so, she saw a strange sight. James Potter was.what the? His fists where clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, his eyes were closed and he was holding his breath.  
  
Now there's something you don't see everyday, thought Lily, shrugging it off lightly. She was too hungry and tired to dote on this matter much anyway.  
  
"Jensen, Fiona!" cried McGonagall. A little blonde haired girl stepped forward, putting the tattered, worn old hat onto her head. It was, like for most of the first years', too big for her and fell over her eyes.  
  
"Gryffindor!" cried the Sorting Hat. The little girl ran over and joined the Gryffindor table. Lily's eyes once again drooped. They slid gently down, until finally they closed firmly shit.  
  
After about 10 minutes, someone broke this pleasant snooze. "Lil? Lil, you awake?" whispered a boy in her ear.  
  
"Mmm," said Lil groggily, shrugging him away.  
  
"Lily, the sorting is over. Its time to eat," said the boy again.  
  
The thought, the smell, the taste, heck everything about food made her desire for eating more urgent than her desire for sleep and so in an instant the once groggy Lily began stuffing her face with everything from mash potatoes to cream tarts.  
  
"What's the rush, Lil?" asked that boy again.  
  
Lily turned to look at her friend. Not just a friend, but one of her best friends, Mundungus Fletcher. Medium height, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, he was indeed the sweetest boy Lily had ever met. He was Lily's only other muggle-born friend and so the two of them shared many a joke that others just didn't understand. Gus was, she always thought, the easiest person to talk to in the world, because he understood Lily so well.  
  
"Can' a pe'son be hungwy dese days?" Lily said, or tried to say between mouthfuls. Gus smirked and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his food.  
  
When Lily had finished her food, she sat back with a full stomach, happy and content. That is until someone came up behind her.  
  
"Why so happy Evans? Did you just get some?" said an all too familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see the tall, handsome boy behind her. Actually, he should probably be classified as a male adolescent.he certainly thought like one.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"No?" he said, eyes still sparkling. "Didn't get lucky? Well that can be easily fixed. I know of a certain empty broom closet just over -"  
  
"Did you want something Potter?" Lily cut in. James wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.  
  
"Other than that," said Lily hastily, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"We've got to usher the first years' Evans. Remember?"  
  
"I remembered Potter," said Lily, knowing that she had completely forgotten. Well she couldn't very well let James Potter have that satisfaction. "I'm actually organised, unlike you. I highly doubt you even know the meaning of the word."  
  
"Don't forget Evans, that my year average beat yours last year." How could I forget, thought Lily bitterly.  
  
"Where's Bella and Remus?" asked Lily, pretending to ignore him.  
  
"Over there, gathering them together." Lily and James went over to them, to help.  
  
"We're going to be helping you guys get through your first year smoothly," said Bella. She was obviously giving them some kind of pep talk. Lily joined in.  
  
"We'll be like your older siblings. Whenever you have any problems at all, it doesn't matter what it's about; we're always here to help. We'll be having sessions to show you around the castle, and so you guys can get to know each other and us aswell."  
  
"Perhaps it would be a good idea if we introduced ourselves Evans, before we reveal our deep dark secrets to them?" said James.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, looking a little deflated. "Right. I'm Lily. Lily Evans."  
  
"James Potter at your service," said James, bowing low with a charming smile. When he was upright again, he winked at one of the girls, who giggled and blushed.  
  
"I'm Bella," said Bella smiling warmly.  
  
"And I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"Anyway, we'll talk more later. Right now I think you guys need some sleep," said Bella, taking charge. "This is the way to Gryffindor Tower, which is where your dormitories are."  
  
Finally the four Prefects' got the excited and rowdy first years' to bed and were able to go to bed themselves.  
  
"Bloody hell they're noisy," said Bella, yawning. Arabella Figg was another one of Lily's best friends. Brown curly locks of hair, warm, friendly and shining chocolate eyes made Bella loving and joyful, along with her adorable chubby cheeks and extreme shortness.  
  
Lily looked at her and shrugged. "What can you expect?"  
  
Bella had been her first friend at Hogwarts. She remembered the shy, 11 year old Bella she had met on Platform 9 ¾. In some ways she hadn't changed one bit (eg. height), but in others you could hardly tell they were the same person. Lily knew they would be the best of friends ever since they met.  
  
They reached the 6th year girls' dorm and found the rest of them were still getting ready for bed.  
  
"Oh no, I think I forgot my toothbrush!" cried someone who's head was down, burrowing through her trunk.  
  
"Do you like my new PJ's?" asked one girl to another, on the other side of the room.  
  
"No! Wait! Here it is!" cried the first one, pulling her head, aswell as her toothbrush out from her trunk. What they saw was something that would have surprised you or me, but they were quite used to it. The girl with the toothbrush had flashing blue and red hair, with green streaks running through it. Her eyes were a purple-y violet colour and she was wearing large palm-tree earings.  
  
"How many things did you forget this year Gyps?" asked Lily.  
  
"Only 10 so far!" cried the girl in indignation.  
  
"Gypsy, Gypsy, Gypsy. When will you ever learn?" asked Bella sighing in mock disappointment, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement.  
  
Gypsy Fawcett, the fourth member of their 'gang'. Gypsy was the weird, wild and wacky one in the group. Actually, that was a huge understatement. Gypsy refused "to conform with the rest of society" as she so blatantly put it, and made the decision to be an individual. Her 'individuality' began when she was about 10 years old, even before Hogwarts. She chose to do, wear and think whatever she felt like, not because it was "in fashion" or "trendy". Her hair was a new colour every other day, and for that reason nobody but her family knew her original hair colour. It was something that she had never told anyone up till that day. Gypsy stuck out her tongue playfully. "Just 'cause I have a bad memory."  
  
Bella laughed, and jumped onto one of the beds. She looked around the dormitory. "It's nice to be back, isn't it?"  
  
Lily looked at Bella, and then Gypsy. "Yeah. Yeah it is."  
  
Lily's relationship with Gypsy was deeper than it seemed. Although both of them seemed so different, they were actually similar in many ways. In first year, because Gypsy was so different, no one talked to her for almost a week, more because they were scared of her than anything else. But Lily decided that she should be given a chance and that just because she looked different and acted different didn't mean they should treat her like an outcast. So Lily was the first person in the whole year to talk to Gypsy and they had been friends ever since. Now everyone had gotten so used to Gypsy that waking up in the middle of the night and seeing flashing lights coming from her bed was perfectly normal.  
  
The girls in the dorm talked about their holidays and what they did a bit, but all of them were very tired and soon the lights were out, and the girls were all fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * Next Morning * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily!" cried a voice behind her. "Oi Lily! Wait up." It was a rather high pitched voice, and could definitely have been mistaken for a girl's if Lily didn't notice its distinct familiarity. She turned around, a smile creeping up on her lips.  
  
A short and flushed boy was jogging towards her, his blonde hair flopping about on his head.  
  
"Hey Frankie," she said, now grinning.  
  
It was Frank Longbottom, the fifth and final member of their quintet. He was the clown of the group, one who could always make people laugh. Actually, he hardly told jokes, most people found him funny because of antics rather than his words.  
  
"Your breakfast awaits, your majesty," said Lily curtsying in a maid-like fashion.  
  
"Wait," he panted, holding his knees. "Let me catch my breath."  
  
Lily laughed and waited until Frank stood up straight once again.  
  
"Let us depart and hence go forth to our meal on this fine and beaut morn, milady," said Frank bowing and holding out his hand to Lily.  
  
"Why thankyou, kind sir," she said, curtsying once again, while placing her hand in his. And the both of them went down to breakfast talking in Old English dialect and having great fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we get out of class to do this," said Remus.  
  
"Yea. This is mad shit eh?" said James.  
  
"Potter, when the first years' come, drop the swearing. It's bad enough that they have to be under the influence of your disgusting behaviour.they don't need to start swearing just yet," retorted Lily.  
  
James was about to say something, no doubt something rather obscene when a few first years came padding down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hi!" squeaked one of them.  
  
'Hello," said another.  
  
"Hi guys," said Bella. "Come sit down. We're just waiting for everyone else."  
  
In about five minutes all the first years had arrived in the common room and the 6th year prefects and first years' were sitting in a circle.  
  
"We'll start by getting to know everyone because a lot of you don't know anyone here. As I said before, I'm Lily Evans. I have great parents and an extremely annoying sister, and they are all Muggles, which means that they're non-magical. I love Hogwarts and everything about it."  
  
It was Bella next. "I'm Arabella Figg, but everyone calls me Bella. My parents are also magical and I have no siblings. Someday I want to have 3 children because I love little children to bits. I also like to sing a lot, though I'm not very good at it." Lily scoffed at this.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin and I love it here. Hogwarts is great and the best thing about it is the great friends and people here. Everyone's so friendly, except for the Slytherins. You'll have to watch out for them. I have the best friends a person could ever wish for and I have Hogwarts to thank for it." Then he turned and looked at James, as if to say it was his turn now.  
  
"James Potter is my name and chicks are my game." Some of the first year's giggled and Lily shot him a cold icy glare. James rolled his eyes and continued. "Joking, joking. Well, I am very, shall we say, popular with the ladies and also happen to be extremely intelligent, not to mention my magnificent ability in Quidditch."  
  
"What's Quidditch?" asked a first year, obviously a muggle.  
  
James' eyes lit up as he grinned. "What's Quidditch?! What's Quidditch?!" he cried. Soon he had begun his polished, point-by-point explanation of 'the best game there was, is or ever will be in the entire universe' as he so delicately put it.that is until Lily interrupted. "Ahem! Potter, I don't think this is the time to become a walking, talking Quidditch book, do you? Stop being so self absorbed and let the first year's get to know each other."  
  
"Can I help it if I'm an interesting person," mumbled James in reply, but let the introductions continue.  
  
"I'm Riana Vickers and my parents are m- . mu . mu ."  
  
"Muggles?" said Bella.  
  
"Yeah that's it. So I'm a.a - muggle born?" she looked at Bella for approval, and Bella smiled and nodded.  
  
"I have an older sister and we're really close. Her name is Georgie and she's my best friend." Riana smiled hopefully.  
  
"Um.hello. I'm um, Ray Giacoumakis and I'm originally from Greece. My parents moved here when I was 2 so um I was pretty much brought up here. I have an older brother who has finished school and works in Gringotts, America."  
  
"Hey everybody. I'm Joe Winters. My parents are magical and I'm ecstatic that I got into Gryffindor. I love playing Wizard Chess 'cause I'm ace at it and I bet that I'll beat all of you here."  
  
Lily and Bella looked at each other in a woah-he's-confident kind of way.  
  
"Um.hi," whispered the next little girl.  
  
"Speak up, we can't hear you." Remus said soothingly.  
  
"Hi," she said in a braver tone. "My name is Saminda and I have m- muggle parents. I think it's really cool how um, there is actually such things as um witches and wizards. And I have a magic wand and all. It's super." Remus chuckled slightly.  
  
It was a blonde girl next. She sat there twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Hello. My name is Fiona Jensen and I live with my magic parents in Ponip. I love them, they're really great. Um.I have no siblings-"  
  
"Loo," said a pale-faced James. He got up quickly and ran out through the portrait hole in a dizzy manner. Everyone stared after him, Remus knowingly and worried, Bella and Lily confused and the first years oblivious.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Fiona asked Lily quietly.  
  
Lily looked back at the concerned girl's face, and let out a small smile. "No, I don't think so. Just keep going."  
  
"OK. Um, I have no siblings and I really like to sketch things and my favourite Quidditch team is the Wimbourne Wasps."  
  
"I'm Rahul, Rahul Rao. My ancestry is from India and my parents are non- magical. My favourite sport is cricket."  
  
"Kicket? What's that?" asked Joe Winters.  
  
"It's a muggle sport. I'm sure Rahul will have time to explain it to you later.Joe," said Lily, being the only muggle Prefect there.  
  
Next was another girl, but she was so tall she hardly looked like a first year at all. She was almost as tall as Lily, and much taller than Bella. "I'm Sue and I'm so happy I got into Hogwarts. My parents were so afraid that I was going to be a squib. I think that the two best houses here are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I have a pet owl and her name is Helena."  
  
"I'm Nathaniel Page. People call me Nathe or Nathan. I have an older brother who goes here and he's a third year. My favourite animal in the world is a Lion and someday I want pet Lion."  
  
"I'm Dean. My parents are not magic. I'm an only child and I really dislike that lady.um.Professor McGonagall." Lily, Bella and Remus burst out laughing, but the first years' didn't understand what was so funny. They obviously didn't know Professor McGonagall.  
  
While the laughing continued, James walked back in, looking a little better, but now confused at seeing the first years' all perfectly normal while the Prefects rolling around the floor laughing.  
  
"Um.did I miss something?"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter. I hope it was a little less confusing for you especially since I edited it once more. All I can say is REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx guys to all my reviewers!  
  
Lotsa Luv,  
  
~someone~ 


	2. Lonely Lily

Past, Present and Future ~ by someone aka dOvE  
  
  
  
A/N: IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT!!!!! PLEASE R/R THIS THOUGH!  
  
Disclaimer: Most stuff belongs to J.K. . the first years, Gypsy, Tom, Madam Fergus and the story (duh!) belong to me!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Lonely Lily  
  
  
  
"There is lonely and there is lonely,  
  
And then there is how I feel right now." ~ Prince ~  
  
James Potter was by all means, a good-looking guy. Many would say he was the most handsome guy in Hogwarts. Some of the girls thought he was so handsome, they practically fainted when he talked to them, if they hadn't died first. But some, like Lily Evans, thought he was far too arrogant and perverted for his own good.  
  
It was 11 o'clock at night and there he sat in the empty Gryffindor common in what had known to be for the past five years as 'the Marauders Corner' with his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. His unruly black hair was as messy and as cute as ever, his crystal blue eyes were shining brightly and his mouth curved into a smile as he saw the red-headed figure carrying a book and quill, descend the stairs into the common room.  
  
"Look who it is Jamie-boy!" whispered Sirius, who also noticed the presence of the red-head in the room. Sirius grinned wickedly at James, who grimaced right back at him, a glint in his eye that no one ever saw at any other time.  
  
James jumped up and whisked over to her side, and she hadn't noticed his presence at all.  
  
"Watcha doin' Liiily?"  
  
Lily shrieked with fright as she swivelled and jumped back, while the Marauders all enjoyed a laugh at her expense. Lily gave them a very sarcastic look, sighed and headed over to the table in the middle of the common room.  
  
She lay down her book, knelt down in front of the table and began to write in the book. But James didn't give up, oh no. He loved annoying Lily, in was one of his major hobbies.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he said when he was beside her once again.  
  
"And I don't intend to Potter," she said blatantly back at him.  
  
"Oooh, is it something secret? Don't worry you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Promise," said James in mock sincerity.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you Potter, now shove off," Lily said as she pushed him softly away.  
  
"C'mon.lemme see." James snatched the book away from Lily. He flipped open a page and read out aloud so that all the Marauders could hear.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke dramatically. " '.Gypsy and Tom just broke up and Bella has been going pretty steady with Liam for a while now." His voice softened at the next bit. "Everyone seems to have already gone out with someone except me.I don't know why but I just feel so alone.'"  
  
Lily turned beet red, at first in anger, and then in embarrassment.  
  
She snatched the book back from him weakly. "You bastard," she said, her voice filled with hurt. "That was private."  
  
James watched her hug her book tightly and walk briskly up the stairs, avoiding all looks from the four of them.  
  
James bit his lower lip as he turned to the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Oops," he said, shrugging.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
So she's never had a boyfriend before, thought James after Lily had ran up the stairs. Well I didn't figure that she did. It's not like I've ever seen her with anybody. Maybe she would...no I doubt it. No.don't even think it.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
" 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello." James Potter trudged down the stairs and into the common room where the first years were waiting with Lily and Bella for him and Remus.  
  
In the common room, the first years along with Lily and Bella were waiting for the pair of them. Bella was shaking her head in disapproval at them, but her mouth was curved into a smile.  
  
"You took your time," she said, eyes twinkling. Bella could never be angry at anybody, or not that anybody knew.  
  
"Well we can't be this good looking for the ladies if we don't groom ourselves properly," said James, running his hand smoothly through his hair.  
  
"Speak for yourself Jamsie-boy. I'm no Gilderoy Lockhart wannabe," said Remus. "Unlike you." [A/N: Gilderoy Lockhart - previous attendant of Hogwarts - was sort of a legend/joke. Everyone knew he was a player and that he was good looking, but they also knew that he was very self obsessed.] Lily chuckled loudly, but did not even lift her head from looking at her nails. She was still upset about the previous day when James had read her Journal.  
  
James poked his tongue playfully at Remus.  
  
"Ok guys, I think that we are going to take you on a tour around the school today," said Bella. "Perhaps it would be better if we split up into 2 groups." Bella split the first years into two groups of a mix of boys and girls. ("We don't want them to go through the 'eww boy/girl germs' phase now do we?" Bella had previously said.)  
  
Bella and Lily naturally moved together at first, but then Lily narrowed her eyes at James.  
  
"I don't trust him with them," whispered Lily to Bella.  
  
"Remus is with him," replied Bella.  
  
"Remus is to nice to shove him in line. Plus Remus is his friend."  
  
"Well why don't you go with him then?" suggested Bella, knowing Lily would refuse.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Okay, how about I go with him?"  
  
"Would you? But you have to be firm with him.no.you can't do it."  
  
"And why not?" asked Bella trying to look tough by putting her hands on her hips, but failing.  
  
Lily just stared at her pointedly, smirking with the I-told-you-so look, and then sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to go with him."  
  
Lily sauntered over to James and Remus. "Remus, I think you might have to go with Bella."  
  
"Oh?" said Remus, looking intrigued. "How come?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Because I don't trust him." She pointed to James, but still did not look at him. Remus chuckled and while Lily's back was turned he winked at James and headed in Bella's direction.  
  
Finally, it seemed, Lily had to turn and talk to James.  
  
She looked straight into his eyes, her voice stony, hateful and exhausted, yet intimidating. "Look Potter, I know what you're like and I don't want trouble from you. No funny stuff."  
  
James looked at her blankly for a second before raising an eyebrow and shrugging while giving her a small smirk.  
  
"Alright guys," said James to his half of the first years. "Let's this party started!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
James and Lily headed out of the Gryffindor common room with half of the Gryffindor first years' tagging along behind.  
  
"Ok I think we should start at the Library," Lily said to James. Then she turned her attention to the first years' as they walked along. "Hogwarts' Library well come to be a very important place for all of you, especially in your senior years. Hogwarts' Library holds all the books you will ever need in your years at Hogwarts. Its pretty big so at first you will need to ask Madam Fergus to give you books and tell you which types of books are where. But soon you will understand the system used and can fins things yourself. There is a restricted section of books and you are under NO circumstances allowed to go in there without permission. You must get permission from one of your professors to get a book from the restricted section and it is unlikely that they will allow you to get a book from there in your first year. But the rest of the Library is open to you."  
  
"What's in the restricted section?" asked one of the first year boys, Rahul.  
  
"Your name is Rahul, isn't it?" asked James, now taking over. Rahul nodded. "Well mate, let me tell you that the books in there are very gory and very, very cool." James grinned.  
  
"Potter!" reprimanded Lily, quietly.  
  
She was just about to go on when she realised that they had reached the library.  
  
"Here we are guys," said James. "The magnificent, one and only, Hogwarts Library!" he said dramatically. The first years' giggled and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
The first years' gasped as they walked in to the library. It was practically empty except for some seniors, as everyone was in class (except those with free periods) and the numerous ceiling-high shelves, filled with books made it look enormous. The first years tilted their heads back and could barely see the top of the shelves.  
  
"How are we supposed to reach those books?" asked one of the first year girls.  
  
James turned around with a grin plastered on his face, but then in an instant the colour drained from his face and the grin disappeared. His mouth was open as if trying to say something, but no noise was coming out.  
  
Lily looked at him in perplexing. She then turned to the girl. "Fiona?" The girl nodded. "Well, they've enchanted the platform so that you can go wherever you want along the shelf."  
  
"WOW!" said one of the boys. Lily just chuckled and eyes fell on James who was still pale and she nudged him with her elbow.  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "Let's go in." He nodded.  
  
They entered the Library and the first years were still awed by the height of the shelves.  
  
"Can we look around Lily? Please?" asked Fiona again.  
  
Lily smiled warmly. "Sure, go ahead. Just make sure you are very quiet, and remember that the restricted section is off limits. Ok?" They nodded solemnly. "Alright, off you go then. Be back here in about five minutes."  
  
The first years scattered. James was about to go off on his own when Lily stopped him.  
  
"What was all that about, back there?" James went white once again and looked as if he were about to throw up.  
  
He opened his mouth and said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM SO EVIL!!!!! I AM AN EVIL WOMAN.and yet you all luv me.don't you? Hehehe.well if you do then REVIEW! And if you don't, REVIEW anyway. IM SOOOOO sorry that this was so short. But I had to get this out and I haven't had much time lately because of all the work we've been getting (and I'm only in YR NINE!!! ()  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW with your suggestions, comments, ideas, words of anger, flames and anything else you want to tell me. 


	3. His Family

Past, Present and Future ~ by someone aka dOvE  
  
  
  
A/N: Okioz.here goes the 3rd chapter.I know its been a while but now that it's the holidays I can write more.  
  
THANKYOU TO MY BETA READER Y.Kuang ~  
  
Chapter Three - His family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? ~ Family Portrait ~ Pink ~  
  
"What was all that about, back there?" James went white once again and looked as if he were about to throw up.  
  
He opened his mouth and said.nothing.  
  
"Well?" said Lily, putting her hands on her hips but saying it more out of curiosity than annoyance.  
  
"Urm." Lily raised her eyebrows, ".nothing. Just a dizzy spell. That's all."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Potter, don't lie to me."  
  
"I never said anything about lying," said James trying to look innocent.  
  
"No.true. You didn't.but your eyes did."  
  
Lily missed the faint blush in James' cheek as she said this because he turned away and sighed.  
  
"I know it has something to with-"  
  
"Lily, Lily!" cried a first year. "Lily, have you seen this? It's AMAZING!" cried the little blonde girl as she ran towards the area where Lily and James were standing.  
  
"Hush Fiona. It's a library, remember?" said Lily putting her index finger to her lips.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. I just got a little carried away I suppose," said Fiona in a whisper. "But this book is just so amazing! Look!"  
  
Lily chuckled softly. "Yes, yes, I've read that book many times and it is very good obviously have good taste." Lily winked and smiled at Fiona.  
  
"Have you seen it James?" asked Fiona, a bit shyly.  
  
James was white, again. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Finally he managed to barely nod his head in confirmation.  
  
Lily frowned, and then turned to Fiona. "Go see if you can find some more books before we move on from here ok? Go on." Fiona left the two prefects, feeling a little deflated.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at James. "I know it has something to do with her."  
  
James sighed again. "You know it's really none of your business, Evans."  
  
"Au contraire, Mr Potter. Fiona is one of the first years' that I have to look after and anything that effects the her interactions with you is my business."  
  
"Evans don't ever just shut the hell up? Just go away. Piss off."  
  
"Look, I get that there's something wrong but all I need to know is why. Just answer me and I'll leave you alone. Maybe."  
  
Lily pushed him over the edge, onto annoyance. "Fine. You really want to know?" he said, his tone very crude and sharp. "Fiona is my sister." Lily's eyes glared and her jaw dropped. "Only she doesn't know it."  
  
Au contraire, Mr Potter. For Fiona was standing round the corner of the bookshelf and heard every single word that had been said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and James showed the first years' the other main areas of the school; the Potions dungeon, the Great Hall, the bathrooms, the Quidditch pitch and the Hospital wing, stopping for lunch I the middle. They were all exhausted from walking all around the school and headed back towards the Great Hall for the last meal of the day - dinner.  
  
Lily plonked herself next to Gypsy, letting out an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Hey Gyps. Hey guys." She said turning to Frankie, Gus and Bella.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Yo"  
  
"Hey Lil. What's up? I heard you got paired up with my buddy James. How's he doing after that? You didn't manage to kill him did you?" asked Frankie, jokingly. Everyone laughed and Lily poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"For your information James Potter is alive and well to my knowledge. As a prefect of Gryffindor it is my duty to be on civil terms with my housemates and set good examples to those who are younger than me."  
  
Everyone laughed at this. "Yep, yep. Sure. Whatever you say Lily," said Gypsy in a serious tone, patting Lily on the shoulder and then winked at Gus.  
  
"Man those first years are exhausting," said Lily, quite obviously changing the subject.  
  
"I know what you mean! They are the sweetest things alive but they drain my energy. But Remus managed to handle them well."  
  
"So Bells, how's Liam doing these days?" asked Gus. "Haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"He's good. As a matter of fact, I'm going to see him tonight," replied Bella, smiling happily.  
  
"Speaking of dates, I've got one tonight," said Gypsy. Lily's glance immediately fell on Gus. His face was stony and unreadable. "With Jacob Stevens."  
  
"You mean that 7th year Ravenclaw hunk?" asked Bella, amazed. Gypsy and Bella's conversation continued about Jacob Stevens when Lily noticed a familiar black-haired Gryffindor, behind Gypsy's flashing purple and yellow hair, slip out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey guys I'm buggered. I've finished so I'm gonna head up now ok?"  
  
"Ok. See ya."  
  
"Bye Lil!"  
  
As soon as she was out of the Great Hall she sped up her pace and spotted James. She ran up by his side.  
  
"Hello Potter. Leaving dinner early? That's a first."  
  
"Yes Evans. I am surprisingly not hungry," he said in a very flat and exasperated tone.  
  
"I want to talk to you about before. When you said Fiona was your sister, what exactly did you mean?"  
  
"What do you think I meant Lily? Is it that hard to figure out?"  
  
"What I mean is, if she is your sister, how come she doesn't know it? And how come you have different last names?"  
  
"Haven't you done enough nosing for one day? Can't you just leave me alone?" snapped James.  
  
Lily looked shocked and a little hurt.  
  
"Sorry," she said meakly. "I'll leave."  
  
"No, no," said James. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just tired." This was not a side of James Potter Lily was familiar with. She was unsure of how to act. "Um, that's ok I guess."  
  
Suddenly James stopped and sat on the bottom step of the staircase. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face.  
  
"Why did she have to come here Lily? And why now? I was managing so well. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Now what was she supposed to do?  
  
"All these old feelings, I'd almost forgotten them, forgotten everything. Now she's here." Lily glimpsed a tear rolling down his cheek as the light hit it.  
  
"Um, I'll just go and get Sirius or someone." She ran back to the Great Hall, with zillions of thoughts running through her mind and when she reached the Great Hall she saw the other three Marauders sitting at the Gryffindor table chucking food at Severus Snape.  
  
"Sirius," said Lily patting his right shoulder roughly.  
  
"Ah Lily. What can I do for you on this lovely evening?"  
  
"Not me, James."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um he's some kind of breakdown or something. You'd better come." Sirius' expression quickly changed as he frowned and cast a worried glance at Remus.  
  
"I'll go," he said to Remus and Peter. "You guys finish up."  
  
"Come on, he's this way."  
  
Lily and Sirius jogged back to where James was and found him in the same position, head in hands. Lily stopped just around the corner so that James couldn't see her.  
  
"Prongs?" Lily frowned. Prongs?  
  
"James, buddy. What happened?" said Sirius as he put his arm on James' shoulder.  
  
James lifted his head. He looked like shit, in Lily's opinion.  
  
"Sirius, why is she here? I can't take it. I don't know what to do."  
  
"James, she's here to learn. Not to torment you, whatever you think. She can't do you any harm. She's just one little girl. You have to treat her like the rest of them."  
  
"I'd forgotten. I'd forgotten everything. Now it's all back and I don't think I can cope."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Don't kid yourself, James. No matter how much you think you'd forgotten, the feelings were always there, everyday, in everything you did. I could see it. You need to face this. I know this is hard for you, but you need to face them."  
  
Lily frowned. What the hell were they on about?  
  
James' head snapped up. "Sirius.what are you saying? I couldn't.never. No way.I can't even face Fiona. How do you expect me to do that?"  
  
"You will eventually James. I know you will. But now, the first thing you need to do is to face Fiona. You need to talk to her. You need to tell her."  
  
"Sirius it's too hard. I can't."  
  
"You can. You're strong, James. You can do this. Don't let them do this to you again. You have to fight it. You have to tell her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Oh no, Lily thought. I'm going to sneeze. She held her nose.she didn't want them to know she was there.  
  
"Would it help if I was there with you?" asked Sirius. James shrugged.  
  
"Well it's late now. Come on, lets go up to the common room."  
  
The two started up the stairs. "Achoo!" James' and Sirius' heads snapped around.  
  
"Who's there?" said Sirius. I can still hide, Lily thought. No point though. I might aswell show myself.  
  
Lily walked out from behind the corner, her face a little pink.  
  
"Lily? Did you hear everything?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded lightly and shrugged apologetically.  
  
Suddenly James turned bright red as blood rushed to his pale face. He turned and ran up the stairs, and out of site.  
  
"Oi! James! Wait!" cried Sirius, trying to catch up with him, but knowing he would fail. He stopped and turned back to face Lily. Her face was a mixture of confusion and worry.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked. Sirius snorted. He retreated down the stairs towards Lily.  
  
"I suppose I should tell you everything then."  
  
Lily looked at him, unaware of what to say. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong, but she didn't want to pry. "If you feel like you can tell me, then go ahead. I have no objections."  
  
"Well you know that Fiona is James' sister, right? Fiona Jensen?" Lily nodded, and the two began slowly walking up the stairs. "Well, James was born with very, shall we say destiny conscious parents. When he was born, they took him to see a divinator. This divinator told Mr and Mrs Jensen, James' parents, something about James and 'evil wizard'."  
  
"Potter? Are you sure we're talking about James Potter? James Potter, the evil wizard. Ha! He wouldn't have the brains."  
  
"Yes well, since he was a baby, they really didn't know his nature. They treated him really badly, and when Fiona was born, they treated her like an angel."  
  
"But why? They didn't seriously believe all that crap did they?"  
  
"Well obviously they did. I told you, they're very destiny conscious."  
  
"They did that? To their own son?" Sirius nodded solemny. "That's horrible."  
  
"Anyway, when James was 10, they took him to the same divinator, again. James remembers this. He was lying there and the divinator started mumbling things that he couldn't understand. Only a few words became clear, and those words were 'greatest evil wizard of all time'."  
  
Lily gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"I'm deadly serious. His mum screamed and fainted, and the news spread through town like wildfire. Listen to this, his parents, his own parents kicked him out of home. At the age of 10!"  
  
"How can they be so cruel? That's sickening that they believe in divination so strongly as to give up their only son."  
  
"Tell me about it. He was shunned everywhere he went. People didn't accept him. Finally Dumbledore took him in," said Sirius, his tone grave. "He enrolled him in Hogwarts and James sort of got over it, but it hurt him a lot. He has such low self esteem, it's not funny."  
  
"James Potter? The egomaniac? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"You don't understand - "  
  
"He's so full of himself. He's so perverted and irritating. You can't seriously be telling me that he of all people has low self esteem?"  
  
"No Lily, you don't understand. It's all an act. He doesn't think he's worth anything."  
  
Lily was silent. This couldn't be true. It certainly was very strange.  
  
"He's such a pervert though!" Lily argued back, less strongly.  
  
Sirius chuckled lightly. "Only to you."  
  
Lily frowned. "But why?"  
  
Sirius looked Lily straight in the eyes, her green eyes glimmering.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, surprised that she didn't know.  
  
Lily frowned and was silent. She didn't understand, and then another thought came into her mind.  
  
"But I don't understand why they have different last names."  
  
"Well obviously James' name was a very infamous one then and so he had to change it."  
  
"So James Potter isn't his real name?" Sirius shook his head. "So what is it?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Jensen." Lily pursed her lips together. This was all very strange.something very different. By that time the tow had reached the Gryffindor common room and went off in different directions, both deep in thought.  
  
Lily brushed her teeth and got into her PJ's. She tucked herself in and clutched her teddy, Robbie.  
  
Before closing her eyes and drifting into the strange land of dreams, she thought 'So James Potter isn't just a perverted git after all.'  
  
A/N: OMG I FINISHED!!! AHAHAHA!!!!!! IN THE FIRST WEEK OF THE HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! IM A LEGEND!!!!! Ehehehe. And it's long too! I worked SO hard on this chapter so you guys better appreciate it and REVIEW!!!!! Okay?????  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW! It's my birthday soon and you guys can give me a present by reviewing! Hehe.  
  
Lots of Luv ~ ~ someone aka dOvE ~ 


	4. Sister

****

Past, Present and Future ~ by someone aka dOvE ~  


  
  
**Chapter 4 – Sister**  
  
  
"Sister I see you  
Dancing on the stage  
Of memory  
Sister I miss you"

  
~ 'Sister' by The Nixons ~  
  


  
  
  
"Rise and shine honey!" said Sirius, attempting (and failing miserably) a high falsetto.  
  
  
James groaned and rolled over onto his back, feeling like crap.   
"Siriuuuuss…it's Saturday…"  
  
  
"My point exactly. Who doesn't want to enjoy and beautiful, sunny Saturday morning? C'mon. Up, up!" he said, clapping his hands. "Look, Remus and Peter are already up."

  
"No thanks to you," said Remus in a bitter voice.

  
"Well, Gus and Frank have already gone down to breakfast!" said Sirius, in   
retaliation.

  
  
"Because they went to bed at 9!" shouted James, Remus, and Peter at Sirius, who fell over onto the bed. The three of them chuckled in victory.

  
Thud, thud, thud.

  
There was a knock on their dorm room door. Peter, the closest to the door, waddled over to answer it. When he opened the door he revealed the knocker to himself only, for the rest of the Marauders could not see the petite and fair blonde girl with hazel eyes standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," she said, boldly, "But I'd like to speak to my brother… alone."  
  
  
  
Peter bent down, rather amused, as the girl didn't appear to be the sister of any of the Marauders. "And who might your brother be?" he asked, mockingly. The door swung open further revealing her to the rest of the Marauders.

  
She pointed to James. "Him."

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
Lily and Gypsy were strolling outside on the chilly, yet surprisingly sunny Saturday morning.

  
"So the date with the spunk didn't go well I take it?" Lily asked Gypsy.

  
"What do you think?" Gypsy said.

  
Lily automatically knew the answer was no. Of course Gypsy's date didn't go well…her relationships _never_ went well. They were either bogus on the first date, or lasted a while, but Gypsy got bored and made up some excuse for the break up. 

"Okay, bad or horrible?" asked Lily, referring to Gypsy's date the previous night.

  
"I'm sick of having fun. That's all I ever do in a relationship. I want someone who actually cares about me. I mean, it's not like Tom didn't care about me, it's just that he didn't understand stuff. Like, he couldn't even tell when I was feeling down. And last night me and Jacob didn't seem to click. I want a guy who knows me. Someone who can live with all my annoying habits, who likes me for just me and who cares and understands and just sort of knows. Get me?"  
  
  
Lily nodded. "So basically, instead of a serious relationship when your 20, you want a serious relationship now."

  
Gypsy nodded. "Why can't there be a male version of you?" They both laughed.

  
They returned to talking about Gypsy's description. "But the problem is that there's no one like that at Hogwarts."

  
"Oh there is," said Lily without thinking.

  
"What?" said Gypsy, swishing her head around. "Who?"

  
"Nothing…no one." 

"Lily…what is it? Is this someone you like?"

  
"Definitely not. That'd just be weird."

  
"Well, who are they, and what have they got to do with anything?"

  
"I can't say…"

  
"And why the hell not?" Gypsy demanded, her hands on her hips.

  
"Because…"

  
"Lily Constance Evans, I DEMAND you tell me this instance!"

  
Lily was having an inner struggle. On the one hand, if she told her then it might hold good prospects for the both of them, but on the other hand if she did tell her it would be rather mean. But she didn't have to tell _him_ that she had told Gypsy... 

  
"Well, someone likes you…"

  
Gypsy, shocked, stared, blinking and opening and closing her mouth (looking remarkably like a goldfish) at her for a moment before asking, "Who?"

  
"Guess."

  
"Lily, that's not fair," Gypsy pouted. "I have absolutely no idea."

  
"It's someone you know."

  
Gypsy shrugged. "I don't know. Just tell me."

  
"Well it's a he," Lily said, a smile tugging at her lips. She winked.

  
"No shit," replied Gypsy, unamused.

  
"And he has sandy brown hair."

  
"I still have no idea."

  
"And blue eyes."

  
"Nope. Not a clue."

  
"And he's a very, very close friend of yours. Of ours."

  
Gypsy blinked, still in thought, until realisation dawned upon her as her eyes widened. "What?" she cried.

  
"I'm surprised you're so shocked. He's practically obsessed with you."

  
"Gus?" Gypsy's face contorted into confusion. "Gus?!"

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
"Him." Fiona Jensen looked James Potter straight in the eye. James turned pale once again (A/N: he seems to be doing that a lot lately eh?).

  
Remus and Sirius just looked back and forth between the two 'siblings' whose eyes were locked in the gaze. They slipped quietly out of the dorm, shutting the door behind them.

  
"So…" said Fiona, walking towards him.  
  
  
  
  
James gained his composure for the first time in front of Fiona and said two stable words. "Yes. So…"

  
Fiona just nodded. "Umm…so I hear you're my brother. How'd that come about?" Fiona asked very casually, as if it was just some of the latest news, no big deal.

  
James almost laughed at her coolness. He certainly smiled. "Well you see…the birds and bees…" He winked at her, suddenly feeling very confident and returning to his usual self for a long time in days.

  
Fiona laughed a bit. "No but I'm serious. I overheard you and Lily talking and I know you said you're my brother. But I don't understand. How?"

  
His face returned to its former self, very grave. "Well we have the same parents," he said, choking out the last word, not knowing what else to say.

  
"I figured. But how come I have absolutely no idea who you are then?"

  
"Because I left when I was 10. When you were 5. They made you forget…they wiped out your memory of me."  
  
"They? As in mum and dad?" she asked, her brow creased. 

James nodded.

  
"Why'd you leave?" asked Fiona sitting down on the closest bed to James'.

  
"Long story," said James, sighing.

  
"I've got all the time in the world."

James sighed again. "Persistent little bugger, aren't you?"  


"No," said Fiona shaking her head. "Not at all. It's just that you're my brother and I want to know how and why."

  
James nodded slightly. "Well, you know how they…" James gulped, "mum and dad…" he said in a quiet and subdued tone, "You know how they're so into divination?"

  
Fiona nodded. She had a lot of issues with the subject but decided to keep her thoughts quiet and let James continue.

  
"Well, when I was born, the divinator told them, while he was foreseeing my future, the two words "evil wizard". They hated me for it and I never knew why. Then when you were born, they treated you SO much better and it made me wonder what I had done that was so bad to deserve that treatment."

  
Fiona's brow crinkled and eyes became glazed in sadness, but once again let James continue.

  
"When I was 10, they took me to him again. The guy started mumbling stuff that I couldn't understand and then he said 'greatest evil wizard of all time'." James' voice became toneless and flat. "The news spread through the country. People didn't want to have anything to do with me, they like practically kicked me out of the wizarding world and my parents kicked me out of home. I had nowhere to go until Dumbledore took me in and enrolled me into Hogwarts."

  
By this time tears had started to come out of Fiona's eyes as she went over to hug her brother.

  
"James…" she sobbed. "I never knew. I never knew. You're my brother…I have a brother. I have a brilliant brother…" sobbed the girl into James' shoulder.

  
James put his arms around her. "I haven't hugged you since you were 3 years old," he said, his voice wavering a little. "It feels good. I missed you so much. You were my only friend in the house. I'm glad you're here Fiona. I missed you."

  
* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Gus?!"

  
Lily nodded.

  
"But that's so…strange. So…so surprising. Gus is such a sweetie…as if he would ever like me!"

  
Lily laughed. "You'd be surprised."

  
"I am," replied Gypsy frankly.

  
"Well I can see that this is still sinking in. I have a few things to do so I'm going to head back up to our dorm. Do you wanna come?"

  
"Nah. I'll stay here for a bit ok?"

  
Lily nodded. "Cya…" Lily remembered something. "And be sure NOT to tell Gus what I told you, ok?" Gypsy still looked shell-shocked, but nodded all the same.

  
Lily left and wandered back up to the dorm, not in fact to do work like she had told Gypsy, but so that she could talk to James Potter.

  
She saw three Marauders sitting in the common room as she entered the full common room. She briskly walked over to Sirius who was sitting in a separate armchair. All three of them were doing work.

  
"Hey Sirius, where's Pot- … where's James?"

  
Sirius looked confused. "Umm…up in our dorm. Why?"

  
"Urm…because I have a message for him," said Lily, brushing him off.

  
"Oh, ok," said Sirius, still sort of confused. Lily had turned to leave. "But you might not want to interrupt. He's with," Sirius' tone dropped as Lily walked briskly up the stairs, "Fiona."

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
James hugged his little sister as tears glistened on his cheeks, something he hadn't done in 8 years, when he heard a knock at the door.

  
Fiona answered automatically. "Come in."

  
James, figuring it would be Sirius, Remus and Peter, was surprised to see the red-haired, green-eyed, 6th year walk through the door.

  
He pulled away for Fiona quickly and quickly wiped away the tears from his  
cheeks, but it was too late, for Lily had already seen them.

  
"Oh," said Lily awkwardly. "Um, sorry. I'll um…I was just…um…Sirius said…um…sorry," she said lamely.

  
"No, it's okay, Lily. It's alright. I was just about to leave anyway," said Fiona.

  
James crinkled his brow. "Don't go. Please don't go. I just….you just don't go."

  
"No, really, Fiona, I'll leave. You stay."

  
"No I really can't. I'm already late. I was supposed to meet Riana and Saminda in the library 15 minutes ago."

"What happened to 'I have all the time in the world'?" asked James, more anxious than joking.

Fiona chuckled. "I guess all the time in the world ran out." She frowned a little at James' still sour expression, but then smiled apologetically. "Look, I'll see you soon, ok James? Don't worry. And we'll talk more about this later. I really have to go. Ok?"

  
All James could do was nod. Fiona hugged her brother again and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, James." The blonde girl left the room and shut the door behind her.

  
"Umm…sorry?" provided Lily, once again lamely.

  
"Evans," said James in an annoyed and almost hurt tone, "what did you do that for? And what do you want?"

  
Lily looked guilty. "Oops. I really didn't know she was in here. I … I-"

  
James put his hand up and stopped her mid-sentence. "Look, I don't want to hear it ok?" he said. It was obvious to anyone that he was tired and frustrated.

"Look I'm just trying to apologise. I honestly wouldn't have interrupted if I had known she was in here."

"Well it's too late for that now, isn't it? Perfect Lily, just perfect. As if my life is already screwed up enough as it is! You just had to go and ruin it even _more_, didn't you?!"

  
Lily became annoyed at his annoyance. "Why the hell are you getting so angry? I said it was an accident!" 

  
James stood up in anger. "It may have been an accident Evans, but the accident was because of YOU being careless and selfish!" James definitely knew this wasn't true but was feeling so frustrated that he didn't care.

"I'M CARELESS? I'M SELFISH?" cried Lily indignantly. "I think you should have a good look at yourself before you start criticising other people for being careless and selfish, Potter."

  
  
And with that Lily stormed out of the dormitory in rage, and left James there feeling like his good day had been ruined, not by Lily Evans being an idiot, but by him being an idiot towards Lily Evans.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
"Argh!" cried Lily, still in a rage. "The nerve of him!"

  
"Who?" asked Frankie, coming up along behind her. She now realised that she had reached the common room.

  
"No, wait…let me guess," said Gus, pretending to be deep in thought. He knew perfectly well who that "he" was, but liked to tease Lily about it. But who didn't? "Hmm…" he continued, "someone that could get you this angry, that's of the male gender…hmm….I'm about 100% sure its James Potter."

  
"Who else?" Lily said, seething.

  
"Awww, tell Frankie what Potty did now," said Frankie in a baby voice.

  
"He…James Potter…called ME careless and selfish. He, of all people, had the nerve to call me selfish. Mr King of Selfishness! ARGH!"

  
"Why did he call you that?"

  
"Because I walked in on him with his sister-" Lily stopped abruptly, realising what she had just said. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone this. It wasn't even her secret to tell.

  
"Sister?" asked Frankie, now really confused. "What sister?" Frank was James' roommate for 6 years running and he'd be buggered if he thought James _ever_ had a sister.

  
"Oh what's the point?" said Lily, softly, before proceeding to explain the story of James Potter's life to Frankie with a thousand "You can't tell ANYBODY" 's in between.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Oook! It's FINISHED. Aren't I just super fantabulously amazing? *GRIN*

A BIG HUGE GIMUNGUS THANKYOU MUST GO OUT TO MY BETA READER - Y. Kuang. Can't Live without my beta reader. Impossible…

An EVEN BIGGER THANKYOU TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!

Thankyou:

Kesley: Hurry…UPDATE YOUR FIC!! EVERYONE READ KESLEY'S FIC!! Something Like Love, it's called. READ READ READ…her profile is in my reviews page.

NarcoticNikki: I hope my spelling and punctuation are better and this chapter is better than the last, which I know wasn't very good. Do you think this chapter is too rushed?

SCHem

Scarlett*eyes: I'm glad you liked that line, but that was in the first chapter. PLEASE review for the other chapters.

Emily Woodmark

YouDon'tKnowWhoIAm

x-woman

boredblackgreenfrogs

Tyyon

Madcowgirl

lunamoon

Slinkimalinki: Ok I updated finally…ye its good 2 hear from you again. How's this chapter? Any of those great questions again? *wink*

heva: wow was it that good? I don't think so, I think your exaggerating.

kristatwen

helen

TigerLily

Kimberly

Just Call Me Banana

pommekitty

mandy

jasminegurl

Hermione's evil twin

Slytherin Sweetheart

btownbabe

Oliver's gurl

wacky girl 2002

Jacquie Lynne

ann

jamie

lily billy

JuLiAnNa

I noticed I was a little hyper in my last Author Notes….i ain't really like that, I was just feeling happy coz I was…J 

Neway the next 1 won't be out for a while because I have exams so ye…

I really have 2 get this posted now so BAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hav nice reading….TOODLE-OOO…..ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO MY BETA READER Y. Kuang ….DA BEST BETA READER IN DA WORLD J …

BAI~

Luv someone~


	5. Emotions

****

Past Present and Future ~ by someone aka dOvE

Chapter 5 - Emotions

Emotions, what are you doin'?  
Oh, don't you know, don't you know you'll be my ruin?  
You've got me crying, crying again  
When will you let this heartache end?

~ 'Emotions' by Brenda Lee ~

Lily grinned wickedly behind her napkin as she looked on at the spectacle before her. Gypsy and Gus were sitting next to each other and both of their faces were a pinkish colour. They both sat rigidly in their seats, Gus playing with his breakfast with his fork, and Gypsy eating in a very formal manner.

Frankie walked into the Great Hall casually, looking up and down the Gryffindor table for his friends. He spotted them and headed in their direction.

"Hey guys," Frankie said, breaking the awkward (yet amusing, in Lily's case) silence. He sat down beside Lily.

"Hey Frankie," replied Lily, ruffling his floppy blonde hair. "What's up?"

Frankie pushed Lily's hand hastily off his head. "Other than the fact that you're messing up my previously gorgeous hair, nothing."

Lily looked from his eyes to his hair in mock scepticism, with one eyebrow raised. Frankie was now frowning worriedly.

"It's not that bad is it?" he asked. 

This made Lily laugh as she pulled him into a headlock and ruffle his hair further. "No you daft twit."

Frankie tried to pull his head out of the lock, unsuccessfully. He then reached up with his hand and tickled Lily. She shrieked and his head was released from the locked.

Frankie grinned at Lily in victory. 

"Touchè," said Lily and then poked out her tongue. Frankie then noticed the silence of Gypsy and Gus.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked, addressing them now instead of Lily.

Lily immediately pulled the napkin up to her face again, for fear of bursting out laughing.

"Nothing," they both replied quickly.

Frankie glanced at Lily, then looked back at them suspiciously. "Did I miss something?"

Lily looked at him, grinning. "No Frankie…nothing…nothing at all."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The four of them, Gus, Gypsy, Frankie and Lily, headed back up towards the common room, when Lily realised that she had left her bracelet in the Great Hall.

"Crap!" she said, stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Gus.

"I left my bracelet in the Great Hall. You guys go on ahead. I'll be up soon, ok?"

"Sure thing Lily dah-ling," replied Frankie, playfully. Lily smiled at him. 

"Cya guys," she said, turning around.

"Ciao, Lily-a!" said Gypsy in a thick Italian accent.

Lily chuckled and walked at a brisk pace back towards the Great Hall, when she heard sobbing coming from around the corner. Curiously, she peered around to see none other than Bella and Sirius sitting on a step, Bella with head in hands and Sirius Black with his arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"Bella?" said Lily softly, but loud enough for both of them to hear. Bella looked up to reveal puffy red eyes and a tear-stained face. She walked towards the two of them, and crouched down in front of them, her face creased with worry.

"Bella what happened?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh Lily," whimpered Bella, through her sobs, while she suddenly clung onto Lily's clothes.

Lily pulled her gently to an upright position and held her in her arms. She then looked at Sirius, who too was now standing up.

"It's ok Sirius," said Lily softly, unsure of whether Bella could hear her. "I'll take it from here."

Sirius face was also creased with worry, as he shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether to stay or take Lily's advice and leave. 

Finally Sirius nodded but then put his hand out, indicating there was something he needed to tell her. He mouthed the word Liam, then pointed to Bella and then drew a line across his throat. 

Lily immediately got the picture and nodded. So Liam had broken it off with Bella. Sirius nodded curtly at the fact that Lily had acknowledged she understood and slipped away silently after glancing at Bella with a certain look that Lily couldn't quite comprehend.

Lily gently pulled away from the embrace and looked down at Bella's chubby, sorrowful face.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?"

"He broke up with me, Lily. He broke up with me," she sobbed. 

"Oh no…" whispered Lily. "Why?"

"He said I was too nice for him. He said he didn't deserve me. But I know that's bull Lily. I bet there's someone else…someone better than me…someone he likes more. I'm not good enough for him…"

"That's not true Bella. You're too good for anyone at Hogwarts, and if Liam is too daft to realise how lucky he was to have you then what he said was true. He didn't deserve you."

"He was my first boyfriend Lily. My first boyfriend…and I will always remember the way he broke my heart."

"No Bella," said Lily smiling down at her. "You will always remember the fun you had with him. You will get over the hurt and remember the sweet moments you shared with your first ever boyfriend."

Bella looked up at Lily and smiled a watery smile. "Thanks Lily. You're a real friend." Lily smiled genuinely back at Bella.

"Come on…let's go back to the common room and get you cleaned up," said Lily gently and they headed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. As they were walking down the 2nd floor corridor on the west side of the castle [A/N: I just made that up so yeah…] they heard a cry.

"Bella!" cried a familiar voice. "Wait!"

Bella turned around slowly, scared of what she might see. It was, in fact, what she expected. Liam was running towards her and all she could do was stare at him blankly and look like an idiot.

Liam's brow creased as he saw Bella's puffy face and red eyes. He knew she had been crying and she knew he knew she'd been crying.

"Um…Bella could I um," he fumbled, glancing over at Lily, "could I talk to you for a moment."

"Me and you..." Bella stared at him. "Together. In the same room?" Bella glanced at Lily for support.

Slowly backing out of the room already, Lily gave her a weak smile and said in a hurried, high-pitched, voice, "Go ahead Bella, I'll be fine. You guys go and talk. Later!" 

For a moment, Bella looked petrified of the boy in front of her, without Lily to sheild her from... eurgh, the horror of all horrors, ex-boyfriends.

But, as she walked away from her panic-stricken friend, Lily convinced herself she had done the right thing.

Leaving Bella to fight her own battles rather than to just refuse them had been a good thing, Lily told herself as she walked of to the Gryffindor tower, the bracelet forgotten and deserted in the Great Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Gooly-goo." The portrait swung open and Lily climbed through the portrait hole, into the empty-common room. Everyone was out enjoying the sunshine of the beautiful Saturday or busy doing work or some-such to be cooped up in the Gryffindor common room.

Lily headed over towards the couch in the centre of the common room and plonked herself down on it in an exhausted manner. 

She sat there for a moment while contemplating what to do for the rest of the morning when a pair of warm, soft hands wrapped themselves around her eyes so she could no longer see.

"Guess who?" whispered a deep, playful voice in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. It took her only a fraction of a second to realise who the person was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He trudged softly down the stairs from the dorms to the common-room. When he arrived he saw a familiar red-head sitting in an empty common room, with her back towards him. A smirk creeped up on his face, his mind thinking _'Oh this _will_ be fun'_.

He tip-toed over to where she was sitting and covered her eyes with his hands. He bent down beside her right ear and whispered, "Guess who?" whilst grinning.

"Ew! Potter, get your filthy hands off me!" she cried, removing his hands from her face and almost instantaneously leaping off the coach and turning around. 

"Temper, temper, Evans," said James, chuckling slightly. "This certainly supports the theory about red-heads and their fiery tempers."

"Your one to talk about temper," replied Lily with a much more nasty tone. 

A brief look flickered past his face as he remembered the time he had lost control in front of her, something that had never happened before, before he regained his composure. "So I went a bit psycho. Big whoop. I was entitled to it, you know. And besides, _I'm_ not the one that goes off at everyone, every second of the day."

"Implying that I do?" asked Lily, raising her eyebrows. "The only person I "go off at" as you so eloquently put it, Potter, is you."

"Aww, I'm touched," said James, putting a hand to his chest and batting his eyelashes. "To what do I owe this great honour?"

"To the fact that you're a cocky, arrogant, selfish bast-"

"There goes your temper again, Evans. If you keep this up, the theory will become fact," said James, winking at her mischievously. 

"Oh just piss off Potter," said Lily in an exasperated tone. 

"No can do, Miss Evans."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I came down her to enjoy the warmth of the fire and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep to my schedule. This is, after all, _my_ common room aswell as yours," replied James, cheekily.

"Fine," said Lily shortly. Then both sat down on the couch and sat watching the fire, although the two were in extremely different positions. James had his head resting on his hands, which were propped up against the back of the couch. His legs were loosely stretched out in front of him, one on top of the other. His expression was relaxed and calm, and one that looked like he was enjoying the peacefulness. Lily, on the other hand, sat with her arms folded tight across her chest, her legs crossed with the top one bopping impatiently.

She was not going to let Potter win this. She would not let him drive her out of the common room, because she knew that he wanted her to do this, and yet, she could not stand just sitting there waiting for him to leave.

Finally, though, enough became enough and Lily stood up in frustration and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"Ta-ta Lily dah-ling!" cried James after her. He heard her cry out in frustration and grinned at his success.

But then, he pulled out a silver bracelet from his pocket and smiled fondly at the inscription on it. _'Lily'_, it said.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
